particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Orange Lodge of Kirlawa
The Grand Orange Lodge of Kirlawa is the autonomous Grand Lodge that organises the Orange Order in Kirlawa. The Orange Order, is a Luthoran fraternal organisation, with branches throughout Terra. It is estimated that the Orange Order has a membership of roughly 40,000 in Kirlawa, split into nearly 200 Lodges. The Grand Orange Lodge acts as the governing body of the organisation in the nation. Members are required to be Luthoran with a belief in the Trinity, which excludes Unitarians and certain other Hosian denominations and all non-Hosians. Most jurisdictions require both the spouse and parents of potential applicants to be Luthoran, although the Grand Lodge can be appealed to make exceptions for converts. Members of the Order face the threat of expulsion for attending any Aurorian religious ceremonies. The "Laws and Constitutions of the Loyal Orange Institution of Kirlawa", 1986 state: "No ex-Aurorian will be admitted into the Institution unless he is a Communicant in a Luthoran Church for a reasonable period." The Orange Lodges in Kirlawa were at one point in time affiliated with the Reformed Political Party, a Luthoran party that had limited support within the nation. An undisclosed number of RPP elected officials were members, and it was widely thought that the Order had control over the internal workings of the RPP, although the governing Congress of the Party has denied this fact, at the time. The Loyal Orange Institution of Kirlawa has since become affiliated with Ár nAontas, another such Luthoran oriented party which recently won 93 seats in parliament. Principles Members of the Grand Orange Lodge of Kirlawa are pledged to uphold the Luthoran faith and liberty under the law. They are neither bigots nor extremists. Standing for tolerance and compassion towards all they also stand for the underlying principle of the Hosian faith and the dignity and rights of the individual. The Grand Orange Lodge of Kirlawa is fundamentally a Hosian organisation. The Institution stands in the Reformed tradition as the various statements contained in the "Qualifications" illustrate:- love of God - "a sincere love and veneration for his Heavenly Father. He should never take the name of God in vain". Faith in Eliyahu Hosios of Yishalem - "steadfast faith in Eliyahu Hosios of Yishalem, the Saviour of mankind". Authority of Scripture - "he should honour and diligently study the Holy Scriptures and make them the rule of his faith and practice". The Grand Orange Lodge of Kirlawa is committed to the cause of Civil and Religious Liberty for all. It is their desire to live at peace with all men and to ensure that all men have peace in which to live. The Grand Orange Lodge of Kirlawa believes it is vital that civil and religious liberty is maintained in Kirlawa, that the Hosian faith, Luthoran, will be preached and taught here. that the Luthorian connection is maintained as it offers the best means of ensuring civil and religious liberty for all the people of Kirlawa. that every effort is made to make their country happy, prosperous and outward looking, a good place for everyone who lives there. that the Luthoran religion must be a self-propagating faith whilst not denying the same rights to other religious persuasions. their members have always sought to play a positive role in their country. The Orange Institution is the original provider of the community hall or leisure centre and Orange Halls continue to play a central role in the life of the community. They are at the forefront of preserving and promoting the unique culture of the Settler Community Category:Kirlawa